


Triquetra

by efoist



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mix of Horizons, difficult to tag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 「二是對稱、對立的兩面，對不對。」就像光和闇。他說，握按方才被控弄的手皺眉。睥睨他倆的男人愉快笑開：「我知道你不會令我失望，Märchen。」除了那些無聊但有趣的間中小反抗。Hiver的異色眼瞳閃現遲疑，手中棋子無法投落：「那麼三是……」「就是要你們來告訴我呀。」Idolfried說，原本盯住獵物般的壓逼興致轉瞬下墬，他忽地轉身凝瞥進深幽，目光穿越虛暗看到唯有他能望見的東西。這樣嗎，那可真有趣。低喃的銳利唇角劃出瀉滿飢渴，Märchen的手一顫收緊。解開了，你們才准離開。金髮男人隨便拋下一句便舉步退後，然後融進幽陰背幕消失不見，他們隱約聽見遺留於黑暗的嘲諷低笑。
Relationships: Amethystos | Elefseus & Thanatos (Sound Horizon), Idolfried Ehrenberg & Märchen von Friedhof, Märchen von Friedhof & Hiver Laurant, März von Ludowing/Elisabeth von Wettin, The Halloween Night & Lenny Livermore





	Triquetra

**Author's Note:**

> Triquetra：凱爾特符號，拉丁文裡的意思解作三角。象徵意義眾說紛紜，推測包括古凱爾特人的三位一體女神；過去、現在、未來；誕生、死亡、重生等等。基督教傳入不列顛群島後亦有聖三一的象徵含意。圓環代表無限和永恆。在紐結理論中稱為三葉結（trefoil knot），由一個反手結連接兩個末端而成（因此組成兩個反手結），應用於數學、化學、物理以至魔法等等方面。

  
有人走近。他瞇起眼望入幽影朦朧難界的昏黯，這片詭魅深黑向他伸滿棘刺，卻在對方裸足下變成絲絨一般柔軟寂靜。

「好久不見。」少女臉容淡泊兩手交疊，薰紫長髮和細小黑翼在陰暗裡隱然泛亮，幾乎像是唯一發光的事物，「Elefseus。」

他的手悄悄從劍滑離：「又失眠了嗎，Thanatos？」

少女的眼瞳毫無波瀾：「而你又多久沒睡呢？」

Elefseus聳聳肩，這是他們對彼此的問候方式。兩人關係疏離冷漠，卻因為無法逃過的緣由並佇，就像閉鎖房間裡的稀薄空氣，或是被放在一起但截然不同的花木。

他抬頭，她也仰視無邊無際的陰影。

「是祂心血來潮的惡趣味嗎？」

「你覺得是祂做的。」

「除了祂還有誰，何況妳在。」除非妳是主謀之一。他斜眼掃去，直覺與背脊驟然涼冷，立刻轉身跟看似無害的絕美少女拉開距離，手指緊陷入劍。看似。他太容易鬆懈了。

「不止我們。」Thanatos靜靜地說，「還有其他人在，你們和我們都有人在。」

而我的確知道原因。她優雅整理裙擺，Elefseus卻露出她隨時抓掐什麼的神情。Thanatos注視著他，相似眸色的虛無彷彿流過一抹幽暗的光。

§ §

鎖鏈猛然掃動黑暗卻毫無嘶吼響應，連翻起的絲砂塵垢也沒有，Hiver這才明白Märchen正在探究這層陰影世界，雖然他也確實想向輕巧溜開追殺鐵鏈的金髮男人出手。

Idolfried咧嘴妄笑，再次避過攻擊後抽出劍，半空無聲揮轉的劍尖薄得幾乎融入背景，但砍落沉重刺耳的鎖鏈卻兇狠響徹，他瞇眼凝望殺意滿盈的屍揮者一眼，啞然僵住的指揮棒抖慄掉下，而沒聲沒息的劍抵貼蒼白頸上。

「住手好嗎，不然我真的要生氣了，低能兒。」他柔聲說道猶如漫不經心的哄逗和斥責，從背後輕輕放開對方。

Märchen彎身轉來重新執起武器。

我警告過你了。仍然是根本不曾有過的無奈和訓忿，Idolfried冷眼瞄著身體顫歪變成供他擺佈的對方，指揮棒對準喉嚨逐點刺落卻完全無力阻止，Hiver衝上前幫忙捉住不受控制扭動的手骨關節。你想耗到什麼時候才肯冷靜下來。

力氣微薄的纖弱青年拉扯間喘著氣問，他正在思索要否將那東西凍結：「那麼，為什麼我們會在這個地方？這裡又是哪裡？」

「總算有人說人話了。」Idolfried不在意似的擺手，木偶線段瞬間垂低，衝動一併一把拔除，並替自己換上沒事發生過的表情，「快，把謎底告訴我。」

狂烈風暴一般的狀況過後兩人頹然跌坐，Hiver感到脫力失移的昏眩：「……謎題呢？」

「自己想呀，低能。」Idolfried理所當然地回答，卻看見兩副毫不配合自己的空白表情，他嘖了一聲，靴子發出不耐踏碎什麼的冽音，「就是二變成三。」

銀髮青年眨眼說不出話，Märchen摻混沙啞的聲線安靜傳來。

「二是對稱、對立的兩面，對不對。」就像光和闇。他說，握按方才被控弄的手皺眉。

睥睨他倆的男人愉快笑開：「我知道你不會令我失望，Märchen。」除了那些無聊但有趣的間中小反抗。

Hiver的異色眼瞳閃現遲疑，手中棋子無法投落：「那麼三是……」

「就是要你們來告訴我呀。」Idolfried說，原本盯住獵物般的壓逼興致轉瞬下墬，他忽地轉身凝瞥進深幽，目光穿越虛暗看到唯有他能望見的東西。這樣嗎，那可真有趣。低喃的銳利唇角劃出瀉滿飢渴，Märchen的手一顫收緊。

解開了，你們才准離開。金髮男人隨便拋下一句便舉步退後，然後融進幽陰背幕消失不見，他們隱約聽見遺留於黑暗的嘲諷低笑。

§ §

無論跑到哪依然是摸不著盡頭的黑色。Noël咒罵不停，這到底是什麼鬼地方呀。他試過慢步快奔隨時轉換方向，卻從未撞上邊界或是牆壁，簡直有如醒不來的噩夢。

是你的內心喔。令人不悅的譏笑男聲從某個地方響起。所以當然是你的噩夢。

不，別聽他說，別中計。清脆溫柔的女聲哀求，像是拍翼的挪響悄悄拂捎髮端。

你內心那個躁動不已的東西是什麼呢？到底藏了什麼在裡頭呢？男聲興趣盎然地問，亦步亦趨貼隨住他，幾乎觸碰疙瘩冰寒的後頸。但他身後只有一片空暗。

Noël掩住耳朵幾乎逼得囂喊。見鬼的煩死了，通通都給我消失！

不要回答他，否則你會被衝動主宰。越漸急切的女聲徘徊耳畔拼命呼叫，卻攪入男聲不協歪調的慵悠傲調。

噢，是十足的憤怒。還有毀滅世界的願望，還不錯嘛。低能兒，把你的故事講給我聽吧。告訴我，我便幫你成真。

我說滾開！

喂，Noël，難道你真的不想一嚐向這個世界復仇的滋味嗎？

「Idolfried Ehrenberg，離他遠點。」你知道我不怕你，少來惹麻煩。平靜堅定的話語徐徐穿來，吹散逼人歇斯底里的痛麻鋒刺。你沒事嗎，Noël。不知哪時現身的男人拍拍他的肩膀。他抬起頭，勉強扯移嘴唇吐出氣音，汗水滑過戒心難除的臉龐。是你。披著斗篷的蒼白男人滿臉擔憂地回望他。

Noël使力撥開對方從懸崖邊拉穩自己的手，連帶揮除太過丟臉的記憶，嘶爛聲線比他渴望的還要兇狠：「這該死的是什麼回事！」

男人臉不改色抽回被打落的手，他耐心等待青年撫平縐刺後率先向前邁步，斗篷上織綴的星星起浪搖盪。保留你的力氣別再大叫大嚷了，想要離開的話不能依靠忿怒，而是需要思考。Noël抿著嘴悻悻然跟上，對方的了瞭深笑跟他之前見過的歡快模樣難以拼合。

如果你那麼清楚，那你還在這裡幹麼？他不服輸似的反駁。

因為是個不好回答的問題啊。男人笑說。

§ §

「但這不可能。」Hiver搖頭，兩人相望而站，「我的世界只分為朝與夜。」

「以及活在兩邊狹縫的你。」Märchen交抱雙手說道，對方挑起眉專心傾聽。對立之間一定有灰色不明的分界，不屬於任何一方的你便存在其中。還有遊走生與死境界的我。魔金眼眸無溫遙視虛空。儘管死亡卻依舊彷徨活著。雖死猶生。

「所以我們是第三個嗎？」銀髮青年沉吟。這樣的答案太簡單了。

答案不在這裡結束。黑髮青年聳肩：「三角形剩餘的兩個角會是什麼？」

朝晨和夜晚。Hiver低頭垂望張攤雙手，從兩手變出第三個，遮蒙目光必須闊開，宛如拾上未曾料見的閣樓梯階。他遲疑踏上吱啞破爛的木級。

「跟我們相連的關係者？」他靜靜地說。

「或是促使故事行進的策劃者。」沉默，兩人不約而同想到不能訴諸出聲的控線末端。

「幻想、謊言、殺戮。」他以刻在心後背骨的字詞代替名字，紅寶石有意無意似地閃過色彩。

「疾病、衝動、殺意。」Märchen低語。井水在他腳下冷冷流淌，若再跨前半步便會牽扯鏈索，繼而收緊勒住。

噙著凝視的黑暗聞而不聽。

§ §

我被萬聖節死掉的那個低能趕走了，真丟臉。Idolfried大步向他們走來，語氣妄傲說著自己落敗的事。沒辦法，你無法對內心空白的人做什麼。

Thanatos冷冷瞧他一眼，Elefseus卻幾近看見紫瞳剎秒劃流的紅光。你去找Noël了，對不對。他不是你多管閒事的對象。

那麼妳應該盯緊一點。金髮男人不客氣地回嘴。而不是在這裡跟這個低能耗著。

我們正在敍舊。少女別過臉，依舊恬靜的聲線輕細迴響，彷如纖長手指撫撥琴弦一樣溫柔無害。他會來找我，正如另一個也會，他們必然會回來我這裡。

Idolfried向她誇張地彎身行禮，離開前唇角還偷偷挪動某個意圖嘲弄的稱呼。少女對此毫不動容，她反而側頭問他。你不試看看嗎，你的同伴們正在努力擺脫這個地方。

我討厭猜謎。Elefseus抱怨，他與Thanatos之間留著刺出劍鋒的距離：「所以你跟那傢伙是同一夥了？」

她順好散亂的頭髮：「在一個故事中被操控的角色，也會成為另一個故事的掌控者。」說不定是一種補償吧。她喃喃地說，倏地仰頭直視，黑暗沒聲沒息中再度扭移變幻，黑髮像是燒剩一撮橙髮的男人站在他們面前。

§ §

你的答案會是什麼呢？少女問他。

男人露出沉思的表情，他從領口掏出十字架。我還在思索。他惘然漫語，蒼白指頭撫觸鐵鏽十字架上的花紋。不管是『二』抑或『三』，我的故事、我的人生幾時有過那些時候呢？啊，或許是被殺的萬聖節晚上吧，Diana告訴我兩人要變成三人家庭的時候，可是到最後那些幸福都不屬於我。陛下賦予我的誕生意義，本來就不似你們那般明確。

我想到的盡是無關的東西。聲音尋回返家的路途，變得確穩卻遙遠。三是圓滿的數字，比方說禱詞裡的三位一體，還有依稀記得故鄉教堂的三角環裝飾，聽說它有多重意思，老婆婆說那是代表循環不息。但是這些根本沒有意義，天主或別的神並不存在於這裡。他抱歉似地抓頭笑了。

Elefseus應該有比我更有趣的答案吧。男人的語氣揚起開朗，而對方挑眉瞄來，收起了劍。

「我沒興趣猜答案。」

我是為了對抗命運而誕生的，所以我必定不會屈從這種遊戲。他直視少女，眼神凜然逼人甚至顯露譴責。

少女不為所動。那你打算怎樣做，Elefseus，砍開這個世界嗎？

就這樣走出去呀，Thanatos。他朝她眨眼，原本混凝肅嚴的神色逐漸滲染笑意。搞不好唯有我能做到吧，因為只有我反抗命運直至最後，即使到了現在。

他邁步越過靜佇的兩人。我不像妳，沒打算成為別人的支配者。我也不像Night你，死後便能放低背負的一切，所以這個鬼地方無法束縛我。除非妳告訴我，Thanatos，妳的這裡同樣困住了Moira，但根本不可能。他彷若帶著期盼注視沉默站立的少女。對吧，我的三角環位於這個世界之外。

還有，Night，有些事物比死亡還要悠遠，你必須記起來才能擁有。他臨別前拋下一句，大步跨出軟如霧絲的虛暗。

§ §

或許答案早就在了，只是我們沒有看見，因為時間未到。Märchen驀然說道，長年陰漠的語氣漾起濛光。就似撥放的唱片，需要傾聽至最後一個音符。

Hiver專注細聽。零碎輕柔的旋律偶爾在黑暗閃爍。

你跟我都猜對了：策劃者、關係者，以及我們。我們深陷劇局之內，只看見操控自己的策劃者，直到必要的時間才能瞥見關係者。而那往往是聯繫我們與主宰的重要拼環。於是二變成三，不再彷徨在朦朧界線，而是於時間裡循環不息。屍揮者提起手，由半空抽出指揮棒，他耳邊附著男人的不明竊笑，撩弄搖曳卸下的漆黑紗幕。

金髮白裙的身影佇站面前。

我的故事，從殺意與衝動的宵闇裡急墮、沿著復仇苦泉延續，最後回到這裡。他伸手愛憐撫摸對方的臉龐，碧綠眼眸眨動緩緩張開，纖手輕輕貼上他的手。愛和寬恕。他說。這是我開始的地方，也是我終結的地方。一個圓環。

我以為你不會想起來。她恬然而笑。我一直在這裡看著。

我知道。他點頭，初次於深闇裡露出淺笑。我們都在等待最後一首旋律，它將會把我們帶回起首。

§ §

他突然記得一些散碎不清的片段，只到自己腰際的妹妹伏在自己身旁，看著他用習慣握鋤的手把繩結兩端粘貼一起。聖三一結，這是用來裝飾天主聖堂的符號，他模仿神父的口吻解釋給瞪大眼睛的可愛妹妹。然後便沒有了。男人拂去扎眼頭髮時順手抹掉回憶，難怪會在猜謎時纏住他不放。

不過已經無關重要了。他面無表情地走著，猶如以前加入徘徊黑夜的空虛隊伍。那是許久以前的事了，他早已放下，一心一意擔當捎來歡樂的萬聖夜主人。捨去遺忘的名字也不要緊。

但Elefseus說，有些東西唯獨記起才能握在手中。少女說，遺棄痛苦亦意味丟去生命。故鄉黃昏下的妹妹傷心流淚。他停住腳步。妹妹邊哭邊說，別扔下我一人。

於是他走向孤獨無助的小小女孩。別哭，Katie，我答應永遠保護妳。他柔聲哄著，伸手摸上燒得火紅刺眼的橙髮。嗯，絕不反悔，無論任何時候都在。我一直愛妳，真的，不要再哭了。

「Night。」

男人驟醒，恍神眩暈間難以辨分記憶和鬼魂的聲音。遲緩踏離碎薄回憶的他終於聽見，總是跟隨自己身後的小孤魂，還有跟妹妹如出一轍的童音語調。當然哪，他對自己喃語，這是一開始便知道的事，他只是忘掉罷了。

Night。那孩子又叫喚一次，他闔上眼，他找到答案了。妹妹和他，跨越生死界限的三角環，第三個就是小鬼魂。比生命或死亡還要悠久的是承諾，因為他曾經親自許下誓言。

「怎麼了，Lenny？」男人轉身展露笑容，他彎身抱起南瓜頭的小孩，就像往昔抱起妹妹那般。你想要糖果嗎。小鬼魂點點頭。讓我們先離開這裡吧，我記得大廳還有一點。他用開朗歡快的語調說，在內心秘密留話。我答應永遠守護妳，無論幾時都不會改變。因為我一直打從心裡愛妳，摯愛的Katie，所以請妳笑吧。

§ §

黑暗裡只留下他孤身一人，宛如最初誕生時分的荒蕪靜寂。形形式式的喧鬧以後，回到原狀反而感到陌生，他拉緊大衣默默前進。

懷念旋律在耳畔流轉引導，將他帶歸終究無法逃過的最初之地。

白色畫布與顏色筆散擱一地的幽暗閣樓。

他的步伐停下宛如壞止的鐘擺，目光沉鬱涼冷。

紫髮少女低聲哼唱旋律，修長指尖梳理著膝上看似沉睡的銀髮青年，她在他恐惶驚覺的眼神中抬頭，綻放愉悅得幾近鮮豔滴紅的笑容。我親愛的Hiver。頃秒間黑髮女性向他親切問好。

離開他，Michele，離開Noël。他穩住聲線說。紫髮少女輕輕放低青年，倏地靠近彷彿想要捉緊退避的對方，釐距別開的二人呼息混合，像蝶蜜一般纏繞難分。

他也是我可愛的孩子喔，Hiver，就像你一樣，儘管創造方法不同。黑髮夫人巧笑伸手撫碰他的臉，而他側頭躲過。你知道的，你們都會被旋律魅惑，最終回到我的懷裡。

我會確保他不受妳的控制。他的柔和語調覆上響亮的堅定。

那多無趣。她裝出哀傷的表情，爾後融化無蹤。把這當作一份禮物吧，親愛的孩子們。Michele輕笑著優雅擺手，轉身讓紫髮少女頭也不回地退場。

他急忙扶起昏迷不醒的相似青年，沒有受傷，Hiver鬆一口氣。可是為什麼你在這裡呢？荒涼無聲的黑暗並不適合於繁鬧燈光歌唱的你啊。他猶疑探前握住對方的手，凝視沉思。

會是因為Michele所講的那個原因嗎？

他闔上眼睛。Noël，你正在做怎樣的夢？是紅蝶枯竭滴落與誘騙旋律的夢，抑或化成夜鷹燃燒雙翼飛翔的夢呢？

我不會作夢。Hiver低聲訴說。不屬於生亦不屬於死的我無法作夢。

但我收集了許多故事。當寂寞難耐時，可以隨心傾聽閱讀，彷彿我亦活在其中，感受哀痛，體會欣喜。

我想把其中一個送給你。異色眼瞳傾流暖溢感情，攤開的手心捧著白色光暈，在碰落沉睡青年的身體後變幻藍色火焰。

這是我最鍾愛的一個，或許它能讓你安穩入睡，或許它是你最渴望的東西。

祝你有個美夢，Noël。還有──

他微笑在對方額頭印下一吻。

「0302．0101．1001．0304．0502．0105．0501．0902．0501．0301．0102」


End file.
